Reencuentros y muérdagos
by Samanta Black
Summary: Una cena con el antiguo equipo de Quidditch sería el último evento al que Hermione le gustaría asistir. Lo que no esperaba era que al encontrarse con el antiguo capitán de los leones, Oliver Wood, se despertaran viejos sentimientos que ni siquiera podía recordar¿Que es lo que puede pasar cuando mezclas a dos magos tan diferente como el agua y el aceite con un muérdago de por medio?


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_Este fic participa del reto "Besos bajo el muérdago" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Reencuentros y muérdagos**

_por Samanta Black._

El ruido de los tacones retumbaba en las paredes de un casi vacío Ministerio de Magia. Pero a Hermione Granger, dueña de dichos tacones, no le sorprendía el hecho de encontrarse prácticamente sola en aquel lugar, ya que apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

Hermione avanzaba a paso rápido en dirección a la oficina de Aurores, una de las pocas que presentaba algo de movimiento. Ignorando las miradas y murmullos indiscretos que le dedicaban al pasar, se dirigió directamente al despacho del jefe de Aurores sin mirar atrás.

Estaba tan enojada que, olvidando sus modales, entró sin tocar, sorprendiendo al jefe, quien era nadie más y nadie menos que el señor Harry Potter o en otras palabras, el mejor amigo de la chica. El joven hombre sonrió al verla, pero pronto cambio su expresión a una de terror al notar el enfado de su amiga. Era sorprendente como el jefe de Aurores, quien había derrotado a Lord Voldemort con tan solo 17 años, se había convertido en auror a los 18 y no le temía prácticamente a nada, se amedrentara ante la visión de su mejor amiga enfadada.

—¡Hermione! —saludó Harry, tratando de sonar normal y sorprendido por la visita—¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

—Pensé que ya lo sabrías—contestó Hermione obviando el saludo y colocando una carta sobre la mesa tras la cual estaba sentado su amigo.

Harry tomó la carta entre sus manos y a pesar de reconocerla de inmediato, se demoró unos segundos leyéndola para darse tiempo a pensar en cómo enfrentaría a su amiga. Hermione, hartándose de esperar, finalmente preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber qué significa esto, Harry?

El hombre se acomodó las gafas, antes de mirarla y responder:

—Bueno, Hermione, tal y como dice la carta es una invitación para la cena organizada por el equipo…

—¡Eso ya lo sé, Harry!—le interrumpió ella, irritada—Pero si mal no lo recuerdo yo jamás formé parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, así que quiero saber qué significa eso de que tengo que asistir.

—Pues, veras, en la invitación dice que podemos llevar a una pareja…—empezó a decir Harry, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por Hermione:

—¿Y por qué no llevas a Ginny? Es tu novia, después de todo.

—Ginny estará de viaje con las Arpías—contestó Harry, tranquilamente antes de agregar—Y que sepas que esta fue su idea.

—¿Su…idea? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Sí—respondió Harry—Ella creyó que no te haría nada mal salir y que esta podría ser una oportunidad para reencontrarnos con algunos de nuestros excompañeros—explicó el niño que vivió mientras Hermione tomaba asiento frente suyo.

La castaña se quedó pensativa unos momentos ante las palabras de su amigo. Sabía que Ginny tenía la mejor de las intenciones al cederle su lugar en esa fiesta que organizarían los ex miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, pero no estaba muy segura de que haría allí. De todos los invitados a la fiesta, solo mantenía contacto con George Weasley y su reciente esposa, Angelina, además de Harry, por lo que su asistencia la encontraba un poco fuera de lugar. Además que estaba el hecho de que Ron, su exnovio probablemente estaría allí y se suponía que tendría que salir para olvidarse de él, no para humillarse en una fiesta con desconocidos.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Hermione, pero no rechaces la invitación ahora ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Harry después de unos minutos de silencio—Él me dijo que no asistirá, así que no debes preocuparte por ello. Piénsalo y me avisas. Tienes hasta el sábado para hacerlo.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Hermione, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—Te enviaré una lechuza—agregó antes de salir. Harry le sonrió como quien ya ha vencido la carrera y en ese momento Hermione supo que no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Hermione se miró por enésima vez en el espejo, preguntándose si estaría bien vestida para la ocasión. Llevaba un vestido rojo de un solo hombro que se ajustaba a la cintura y caía suelto hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Como estaban en Diciembre y el frio de Londres no era cosa de juego, llevaba puestas medias de sedas y un tapado marrón claro, un poco más largo que el vestido y en los pies se había colocado unos zapatos rojos de tacón a juego. Llevaba el cabello castaño recorrido en un elegante moño, y de maquillaje un lápiz de labio, también rojo, rímel y delineador negro, aunque nada demasiado excesivo.

Sabía que asistiría a un elegante restaurante y que Ginny, más conocedora de moda que ella, le había dicho que el conjunto era perfecto, pero ella no estaba totalmente segura. Suspiró largamente, preparándose mentalmente para la noche que le esperaba, antes de agarrar su varita y desaparecer al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Se apareció del brazo de Harry en un callejón vacío junto al restaurante en donde algunos de los antiguos miembros de Gryffindor habían quedado en reencontrarse. Al mirar la fachada de _"La Belle Bells" _agradeció que Ginny insistiera en aquella ropa elegante que, en un principio, ella no estaba demasiado dispuesta a utilizar. Viendo de reojo a Harry supo que no era la única a la que la elección del lugar, claramente ostentoso y refinado, le parecía más digna de Slytherins que de Gryffindors. Con un último intercambio de miradas, ambos entraron al restaurante.

Dentro había más gente de la que aparentaba en el exterior, pero aun así no les fue difícil localizar a los ex Gryffindors. Los chicos se encontraban en la última mesa, la más grande de todas. Todos los ex miembros del equipo ya se encontraban allí y no dudaron en saludarlos cálidamente al verlos. George y Angelina Weasley se dirigieron a ellos entre bromas del primero y risas de la segunda, sin poder evitar preguntar por Ginny. Alicia Spinnet, de la mano de Lee Jordan, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Harry como a Hermione, les comentó de su reciente noviazgo. Katie Bell, dueña del restaurante, los saludó alegremente, presentando a su socio y prometido, un cohibido Adrián Pucey. Hermione le pareció un poco extraña la actitud del chico hasta que Harry susurró: "Así que a eso se refería Oliver con que estaba saliendo con una sucia serpiente". Y entonces lo recordó: Adrián Pucey había sido cazador de Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes. Ella en su lugar tampoco se sentiría demasiado tranquila.

Pero pronto olvidó el tema del Slytherin para concentrarse en algo mucho más importante que su mente había captado de las palabras de Harry: Oliver Wood, ex capitán del equipo de los leones y sex simbol de su época de Hogwarts, aunque él ni siquiera estuviera enterado de ello. Hermione lo recordaba claramente porque _él _había sido el primer chico en el que sea había fijado como, bueno, _un chico. _Antes que Ron, Krum e incluso Lockhart, su impostor profesor de segundo que había captado la atención de todas las alumnas, Hermione Granger, la pequeña sabelotodo de Gryffindor, se había "enamorado" del chico más inalcanzable en una escala de inalcanzables: el talentoso guardián de Quidditch, Oliver Wood.

Sinceramente, ella no lo hubiera recordado si el comentario de Harry hubiera sido diferente. Pero la insinuación de que Wood sentía algo más que simple amistad por Katie Bell le recordó porque había dejado a ese sentimiento vagar en su interior hasta desaparecer: ya desde aquella época, 10 años atrás, Oliver había estado enamorado de la chica. No es como si hubiera dolido demasiado en aquel entonces, ya que ni siquiera sabía que le había gustado de él pero, después de todo, había sido su primer "amor" y esas cosas nunca se olvidaban.

—Siento llegar tarde—dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Y allí estaba, con su cabello castaño y sus ojos café, su cuerpo fornido por el Quidditch y su sonrisa amable. No había cambiado prácticamente nada desde la última vez que lo había visto, como mínimo unos tres años atrás, y a Hermione, sin saber porque, casi le falla la voz cuando él se acercó a saludarlos. _Merlín Hermione, deja de comportarte como una adolescente hormonada, _se reprendió a sí misma cuando la cercanía de Oliver hizo que le empezaran a sudar las manos.

—Harry, que bueno verte—dijo Oliver estrechando la mano del aludido. Después sus ojos marrones vagaron hasta posarse en Hermione y, ligeramente confundido, preguntó—: ¿Tu novia?

—No, por supuesto que no—contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Harry prosiguió con una sonrisa—: Ella es Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga ¿la recuerdas?

Los ojos de Oliver la miraron críticamente, antes de brillar en reconocimiento y de decir:

—Sí, creo que sí—pero, al parecer, el capitán del Puddlemere United decidió pasar de ella, ya que se giró a Harry nuevamente y le preguntó— Y Harry ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida?

Con esa pregunta, ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación que incluía demasiado Quidditch para su gusto, dejándola de lado, como era usual cada vez que se tocaba ese tema.

* * *

Tal y como había previsto, la velada había pasado de lo más aburrida para Hermione. Había conversado un poco con cada uno, a excepción de Adrián Pucey, que aún la miraba un tanto receloso, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban rememorando anécdotas de Quidditch, cosa que la excluía completamente a ella.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 11, decidió que ya había estado suficiente tiempo allí. Se despidió de todos educadamente pero antes de salir, Harry la detuvo:

—Es demasiado tarde para que vuelvas sola, Hermione. Te acompañaré.

—No es necesario, Harry—le respondió Hermione tranquilamente—No quiero interrumpirte…

—Después regreso—insistió el moreno. Pero antes de que Hermione volviera a insistir en que era perfectamente capaz de regresar a su casa sin que un mortífago la secuestrase, una voz los interrumpió.

—Si quieres yo puedo acompañarla, Harry—dijo Oliver Wood apareciendo tras ellos mientras se colocaba la capa de viaje—Tengo entrenamiento mañana, así que ya me iba de todos modos.

—Gracias, Oliver—le sonrió el moreno al chico sin darle lugar a replicar a su amiga—Nos vemos mañana, Herms.

Hermione lo miró como diciendo "de esta no te salvas, Potter", pero tampoco pudo hacer demasiado, ya que Oliver estaba esperándola con la puerta abierta y una sonrisa.

* * *

—No te ves muy feliz—comentó el guardián del Puddlemere United mientras caminaban por las calles de Londres. Ninguno de los dos sabía porque habían decidido caminar en lugar de simplemente desaparecerse, pero ya se encontraban a medio camino cuando lo notaron. Además, ambos disfrutaban secretamente del aire invernal que los acompañaba.

—Es solo que… no me gusta que me sobreprotejan—contestó Hermione mientras se fijaba en los pequeños copos de nieve que empezaban a caer—Es como si después de todo lo que hepasado junto a mis amigos ellos aún no confiaran en mí, en lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Oliver se quedó en silencio unos minutos, como analizando la respuesta de ella, antes de decir:

—No creo que tus amigos no confíen en ti, Hermione, solo se preocupan de que te suceda algo malo. No es ningún secreto para el mundo mágico que tú eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación—Oliver le sonrió al decir esto y Hermione, mientras escuchaba sus palabras, agradeció que la calle estuviera tan oscura como para ocultar su sonrojo—, pero tampoco es un secreto que el famoso Trío Dorado de Hogwarts tiene más de un enemigo. Estoy seguro de que eres muy importante para Harry y él debe creer que ninguno de sus enemigos dudaría ni un segundo en usarte contra él, y es por eso que se preocupa por tu seguridad.

—Quizá tienes razón. Gracias, Oliver—le dijo Hermione, realmente agradecida por sus palabras—No recordaba que fueras tan sensible—agregó con un tono de diversión, pero también de sinceridad.

Oliver soltó una carcajada, antes de responderle entre risas:

—Sé ve que no me conocías, Hermione.

Hermione pensó que Oliver tal vez tenía razón. Ella solo conocía como él había decidido mostrarse ante Hogwarts en general, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera sumamente intrigada a cerca del verdadero Oliver Wood. Y mientras lo veía sonreírle y contarle alguna absurda anécdota del colegio, deseo que el destino le diera una oportunidad para descubrirlo…

* * *

Hermione finalmente llegó al edificio en donde vivía, acompañada de Oliver Wood. No era un lugar en extremo lujoso, pero si acorde a una heroína de guerra y la directora del departamento de Ley Mágica. Hermione adoraba su edificio, no solo por los amables vecinos y la excelente ubicación, sino también porque era un lugar que combinaba el mundo muggle y mágico, sus dos mundos, hasta en sus habitantes.

Oliver la acompañó hasta el vestíbulo y ella no insistió en lo contrario ya que realmente había disfrutado de la compañía del chico durante el camino. A pesar de que a simple vista parecían no compartir absolutamente nada, durante el trayecto del restaurante al edificio de Hermione, separados por unas largas 15 cuadras, no habían parado de recordar anécdotas referentes a los años que habían compartido, siendo ambos orgullosos Gryffindors.

Pero como lo bueno dura poco, el momento de despedirse ya había llegado y Hermione sabía muy bien que no tenía el valor ni el derecho suficiente de pedirle a Oliver un nuevo encuentro. Pero, para su suerte o su desgracia, la decoración navideña del lugar pretendía jugarle en contra como lo había hecho con tantos otros antes que ellos. Porque solo a esos dos magos, tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite, se les podría ocurrir pararse bajo el único muérdago del lugar para despedirse.

Oliver fue el primero en notarlo, ya que detuvo abruptamente su comentario sobre un entrenamiento de Quidditch que había tenido en el pasado para clavar sus ojos marrones en el ramito que colgaba sobre ellos. Hermione lo miró extrañada al ver el comportamiento del chico, pero no notó que era lo que lo había callado hasta que dirigió su mirada al mismo punto sobre sus cabezas que Oliver Wood miraba con insistencia.

Un débil "Oh" escapó de sus labios al comprender lo que debería pasar a continuación, pero su cuerpo estaba tan rígido como el de Oliver, quien solo podía mirar el muérdago que colgaba sobre ellos. De repente, Hermione vio como Oliver cambiaba su expresión de asombro por una mueca de diversión, antes de dirigir de nuevo sus ojos hacia la chica. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, pretendiendo seguir la famosa tradición, pero Hermione fue capaz de reaccionar antes, pero tan solo por unos segundos, cuando ya solo los separaban escasos centímetros.

—Wow ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —dijo Hermione, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Oliver, separándolo unos centímetros de ella.

—Cumpliendo la tradición—contestó simplemente él, mirando nuevamente, esta vez divertido, al muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

—De eso nada, Wood—le dijo ella seriamente, antes de agregar con diversión—: Ni te creas que yo soy de esas que besan antes de la primera cita.

Él se quedó unos segundos callado, como sopesando sus opciones, pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro de Hermione, quien empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía. Después, mirándola fijamente le sonrió antes de alejarse, solo un poco, y decir:

—Bien, Hermione, entonces nos veremos el viernes a las 6 en las Tres Escobas. Y no se te ocurra faltar ¿eh?

Entonces se alejó completamente de ella, preparándose para marcharse. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, pero demasiado tarde su cerebro procesó las palabras que salieron de su boca:

—Es…es una cita, entonces.

La sonrisa de Oliver pareció ampliarse con la palabra "cita".

—Y te aseguro que será la mejor que hayas tenido nunca—agregó él antes de guiñarle un ojo descaradamente y desaparecer en sus narices, dejándola solo con la boba sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro.

Hermione sabía muy bien lo diferentes que parecían a simple vista y que posiblemente el encuentro del próximo viernes no pasaría a mayores, pero ella misma había deseado durante el trayecto que recorrieron juntos una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor. Y quien sabe, puede que Oliver Wood llegará a sorprenderla mucho más de lo que lo había hecho aquella noche invernal de Londres.

Con esa idea, una sonrisa boba y la promesa de una cita, Hermione Granger ingresó a su departamento, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada al muérdago que había cambiado su vida, tal vez para siempre.

* * *

_Hola a todos._

_He yo aquí, entregando un reto a último minuto. Los Oliver-Hermione, a pesar de que soy super fan de los Katie-Oliver, me atraen de alguna forma por lo que decidí probar mi suerte en el reto al escribir sobre ellos. Error. Este fic me sacó canas verdes, y a pesar de qué no quedó como yo quería y sentir que le falta "un no sé qué", decidí subirlo de todas formas, porque el reto termina hoy._

_Creo que este es uno de esos fics en donde uno necesita la opinión de un tercero para ver que tal ha quedado, así que tanto si les ha gustado como si no, me encantaría saber sus opiniones a través de un review._

_Primera y última vez que dejo un reto para última hora, lo juro solemnemente._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sam._


End file.
